


The Massage

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant and aching back, at least Ben is there to help you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

Being eight and a half months pregnant has taken a toll on your lower back. You waddled more than walked and you kinda just collapsed instead of sitting. 

"I'm ready for you little one, please get out!" You beg as you rub your baby bump.

"God, my back is killing me..." You groan to yourself. Maybe a shower would help, you really just want Ben there to comfort you but he's out filming and won't be back for a few more hours. You gather your things and get in the shower, letting the warm water run down your back as you stand with your hands against the shower wall to lean over a bit. You stay in until the water turns cold, you had hoped the shower would have helped but it didn't. Now you were just wet and still in pain. 

"Heating pad..." You think and go off to search for it. Finally you found it in the closet of the guest bedroom, "what the heck is it going in here?" You ask yourself, pregnancy brain had set in months ago and you completely forgot little stuff all the time. Shrugging your shoulders you go plug it up and sit on the sofa with it behind your back like a pillow. 

The timer turns off after twenty minutes and still no relief. "Dammit..." You sigh. 

You lay down on the sofa, or attempt to I should say. You finally manage to get on your back and bend your knees up to try and flatten your back against the sofa. Laying there just makes your back hurt more. 

"Aaaghhhh!!" You scream out in frustration, nothing's working! You struggle to get back up then you finally manage to. Standing up and placing your hands on your back you stretch a bit to try getting some relief, no use. You walk around for about then head to the kitchen. Nothing is working and you are so frustrated that you begin to cry.  
Once you walk in, you place your hands on the kitchen counter and bend over sticking your bum out and arching your back. Still crying you fail to hear Benedict walk through the door. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asks as she comes to stand beside you, he rubs your back softly.

"My back is killing me, I've gotten a shower, I've tried the heating pad, I've laid down, I've walked around and I've stretched... I don't know what else to do!" You cried harder in frustration. Ben stood you back up and cupped both of your cheeks in his strong hands, he looked straight into your eyes and wiped your tears away.

"It's okay babe, I'm going to help you feel better okay?" He told you.

You nodded and tried to stop crying, still sniffling. 

"Hiccc." Now you had hiccups, great. Again and again they came from deep down, just flippen great. 

"Take deep breaths, let's see if that takes care of the pesky hiccups." Ben suggests.

A few deep breaths later and the hiccups finally slow down and stop altogether. 

"Good, now let's try getting you some relief of the back pain." Ben guided you up to the bedroom.

Placing a couple of pillows down on the floor by the bed.

"Can you get on your knees love?" He asked.

"With a little help I might be able to." 

"Okay, take my hand and I'll help you down." Ben helps you get down on your knees.

"Rest your shoulders on the bed and kinda just let everything relax okay, let your shoulders support you." He tells you, then he pulls your shirt up and off and unhooks your bra. You can feel the pressure of your growing belly already being relieved by being in this position. 

Ben warms his hands up with some hot water before he starts the massage. He starts at the nape of your neck with soft light touches, being careful not to rub hard and avoid your spine. 

"Mmmm" You sigh with great relief.

"Doing okay love?" Ben asks as he moves his hands down the left side of your back.

"Mmm hmm" you moan as a yes.

Ben is down at your hips now and then switches to the right side and works his way back up. 

"Your hands are magic Ben." You say into the bed, you have your face in the side of the bed so it is just a mumble.

"I'm sorry babe, what?" Ben asks softly as to keep the mood relaxed.

Lifting your head just a little "I said your hands are magic Ben." 

"I've got the magic touch. We found that out eight and a half months ago." Ben smirked.

"In that case babe, don't touch me ever again." You said making Ben bust out laughing and you started laughing along. Your back felt amazing now, it was so much better. Your husband always knew how to make you feel better. 

Helping you back to your feet, Ben pulled you in for a hug and a kiss.

"I don't think I can keep my hands off of you, you're too beautiful." He said seductively into your ear. 

"Okay, but just let me have this baby first babe." You pulled back and smiled at him. 

"Yeah, okay... I can do that I guess." The corner of his lips curled up in a wide smile. 

"I love you babe." You say.

"I love you more." Ben says and places a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
